


Haunted

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is Dead By Daylight AU made by an friend long time ago, so, credit goes to her.In this AU, instead of the survivors being trapped within the realm, our beloved survivors are living an normal, peaceful life. However, it won't be for long,The killers are now "haunters", ghost like beings who are assigned an "haunted" to pester until their breaking point.
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding characters more and more when they're introduced. Please to sure to share how you feel about the story! ^^

"How many times are you going to screw up, Fairfield?!" Dwight's old boss yelled from his desk, "This is the third time you were late to delivery!"

Dwight stand there infront of the desk, holding his hand tightly around his wrist while glaring dead at the floor. It was true. The last order wasn't really easy to accomplish. GPS kept screwing up whilst looking for the house. Damned GPS.

"You're lucky I don't fire you. But doesn't mean I'm not adding numbers to your hours on Wednesday. Be prepared." The Boss growled before waving him away.

Dwight left, exiting the place and heading to his car. The news of more hours only frustrated the man. More hours? He can't just do that! He can't. In the car, he started up and begun to head home. All the way home, he couldn't help but want to slam his head against the horn. Ughh.. fuck this job.

At his house, he parked in his driveway. For a bit, he sat in the car, laying his head on the wheel. He needed an new job. This one was starting to be an pain in the ass. Yeah, it keeps the electricity on but he can't anymore.

His phone begun to vibrate and ring. Pulling it out of his phone, he noticed who it was. _**Quentin Smith,**_ his bestest friend of all times. Him and Quentin went through high school and promised to be friends in adulthood. They would call, hang and do their best to be there for each other. Hell, seeing the contacts turned his depressing frown into an cheery smile. He answered the phone,

"Hey Dweet!" The voice of the boy cheered, "How was work?"

"Well uh.." Deight tapped his fingers against the wheel, a sweat drop falling down his head, "I got more hours because of an mistake."

"What? No fucking way!" The tone of his voice changed immediately to anger.

"Yeah... at least it isn't Saturday, huh?"

Quentin sighed.

"Your boss can't be doing this shit everytime you make an fucking mistake. You gotta tell him that."

"And have the chance to lose my job? No way. I'll figure something.. don't worry."

"Are we at least going to hang out on Saturday?"

Dwight smiled, "Of course."

"Good."

"I gotta go, Quen. See you soon." 

"Bye!"

Dwight hung up, sighing happily. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt his soul lift up when talking to Quentin. He was the emotional support that helped him throughout life. He begun to leave the car and headed to his door. Unlocking his foor, Dwight was greeted with the meows of his two cats. Asides from Quentin, his cats were also his emotional support. Socks and Honey. The most adorable pets ever to exist.

"Heyyyy, babies!" Dwight exclaimed, tip-toeing over the meowing cats, trying to rub against his leg to show how happy they were to see him.

"Let me get dressed first and then I'll feed you."

Upstairs, Dwight switched from Pizza What's delivery boy outfit to an very cozy white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. God, did it feel good to be in some clothes like theses.

Now downstairs, he grabbed the cat food and went to the bowls. Empty, as expected. However, while pouring in the cat bits in, he heard an whisper ..

 _Fairfield_. 

The TV wasn't on nor was any radio. For an split second, Dwight glared around nervously, before he stopped to Socks, who sat there, waiting for him to finish up pouring the food.

Dwight blinked. Did .. did his cat speak? No. Socks couldn't have. He was an cat! Finally, he got done pouring in the food and allowed the two to chow down on some good food. Soon after, Dwight went upstairs again, but this time, for good. The lad had sleepy eyes and an tired mind. Might as well sleep thr night away ...

Laying down on his bed, his eyes closed. Ah .. did he enjoy the softness of his bed. Ready to go into dream land, finally.

 _Fairfield_.

His eyes opened instantly. He heard it again. That whisper. Except, it was closer and clearer. The voice sounded ... raspy. Deep. Tough.

Dwight turned his body to the other side, now in view of something ... large infront of him. His head panned up. The large thing infront of him had green overalls, darken, dirty skin. Hooks piercing through said dirty skin. An scarred up mask with sharp teeth, no hair. It didn't take Dwight long to realize what was there. An large, man.. no, beast. He could hear loud breathes echo from the man.

"Fairfield..." The voice finally spoke, his voice no longer whispering.

Dwight screamed as an response, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ARE YOU?- HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!" 

Before he was given an answer, he wiggled out of his bed, running towards the door, slamming it shut. He needed to go downstairs where he phone was. There was an monster in his house! 

Dwight turned his head to see if the man was following after. His eyes widen at what he saw. The man's body went through the door, as if he were an spirit. Frozen in pure fear, the man caught up.

"Fairfield." He growled, "I've been assigned to you."

"Who.. w-who... how did you... wh-who.. "

"My name is Evan Macmillan." He interrupted the poor and afriad boy, "And I'm yer _**haunter**_."


	2. Dwight's new  roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight: 911? there's an ugly bitch in my house.  
> Evan: wow! fucking rude.

The words he said didn't make sense. _Haunter_? _What the fuck is an haunter_? What _nonsense did this .. this thing say? What did it mean?!_ Dwight's heart was pounding against his chest. He had to get out.

"If you don't get out of my house ... I .. I'll call the cops! " Dwight yelled in fear, finally unfrozen, "I will! If .. if you don't get out of my house!"

The larger huffed, almost galled by his stubbornness. 

"The cops ain't gonna help yer stupid as- "

All of the sudden, Dwight's phone rang, shaking against his coffee table where he had left it. He took one look at "Evan" and bolted to the phone. He checked who it was and there it was: _Quentin_. Perfect. He quickly answered the phone,

" Hey Dwight! I wanted to know, do you still have that t-shirt of m-"

"QUENTIN! I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW! CALL THE COPS NOW!"

From the other line, Quentin's skeleton jumped out of his skin. Panic begun to rush the other's veins. Was Dwight in danger? What in the hell was going on?

"Are you okay?! What the hell is going on? "

"T-there's someone in my house, please cal the cops! Now, NOW!"

As told so, Quentin immediately contacted the police as quickly as he could. Dwight looked behind of him. Evan still stood there he was, behind of the counch. Except his arms were crossed like some angry, disappointed father. Why wasn't he coming to hurt him? Was he serious about what he said? Being 'assigned' or whatever he said? Dwight didn't know and he didn't care.

"Farifield ... you're gonna regret callin' those cops."

"Why?!" Dwight questioned, "You gonna kill me?"

He sighed again. _This was going to get old very fast_. Stepping towards the man, his body simply clipped through the counch just like how he went through the bed earlier, but this time Dwight saw it clearly. 

"What even are you? "

" Yer worst fuckin' nightmare, that's what."

* * *

After an few minutes, the police arrived, along side Quentin, who wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. The police parked right in the driveway and got out. Among these cops were the head chief, David Tapp. Tapp was an respected chief who got the job done, plus is an part-time detective.

Dwight noticed the police had just arrived. Without an second thought, he rushed out to the police, nearly tripping on the way there. He was stopped by Officer Tapp, who grabbed him by the arms.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Fairfield!" He ordered, "Where's the intruder? Is he still inside?"

He nodded frantically, "Yes!"

Tapp glanced at his few team and waved towards the house with two fingers together. The order was to search the house, in which they did. However... they couldn't find the said 'intruder'. All they found were two cats and .. well, nothing else.

Quentin ran to Dwight, nearly hugging the guy to death. Dwight panicked but realized who it was. Then, his face flash an deep red.

"Jesus, Dwight, don't scare me like that!" Quentin squeezed the other tightly, "I thought you were going to die."

Right as he thought Dwight was safe, there he was, standing right there behind Tapp was Evan, nearly towering over all three of time. An loud gasp was created by Dwight with eyes nearly popping out of his skull. Tapp quickly noticed.

"You okay, Fairfield?"

Dwight pointed behind him, speakless and nearly frozen in fear. Tapp turned his head around and saw nothing. The cop squinted his eyes back towards the panicked man.

"What is it?" Tapp barked, becoming impatient.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't question why there was an large man behind him? Did he not see him? His questions were quickly answered when Evan reached his hand over to cop's face and waves infront of the man. No reaction what so ever. Then it clicked in his brain ... They couldn't see him, none of them can. It was like Dwight wasthe only one who could see him. But why? Did the assign them actually mean something afterall? 

"They can't see me, dork." Evan explained briefly, "Only you can. Thought you'd be smart enough to notice that shit."

For a while, the man perched there with an words to say while his best friend still held him close. This, of course, angered the cop, wanting to get to the bottom of his weird reaction. 

"Is this some kind of joke, Fairfield?" He snapped his fingers infront of him, immediately clicking Dwight back to reality.

"S-sorry, Mr Tapp!" He swiftly apologized, "I-I saw him ... it isn't an joke, I swear."

"Dwight.." Quentin silently asked, letting go finally, "Are you okay?"

Silence endured from the man. Was he okay? Was he just hallucinating, or going insane from stress? Did he imagine up an big, scary, huge man that looked like he could pop his head off like some berry off of an Bush? Dwight obviously couldn't tell. 

"I .. I dunno."

Shortly after an couple of minutes, the cops came back with no evidence that someone or any intruder had came in or came out. 

One cop ran up to Tapp to report back, "Sir, no sign of an intrusion."

Tapp shifted his lips to the side while sighing in slight dismay. No other thing they could do. They should left for now. "Alright everyone!" He called out, "Let's get an move on. Nothing here but an lie."

Promptly going to their police cars, Tapp rolled his window up to speak the the man one last time. This time, he didn't sound too happy.

"If you got an _real_ emergency, call us yourself."

And there they went, driving off to leave behind the two men and ghostlike being behind to reflect on what had happened and what slight mess Dwight made.

"Dwi ... are you sure you saw an guy?" Quentin interrogated.

"I dunno.. I feel like I'm going nuts." 

A pat on the back was given to Dwight, an slight exhale coming from Quentin. He knew he wouldn't believe him. Hell, he'd probably think he went nuts. He already probably thinks it nos that this happened. Poor Dwight was struck in an hole that he couldn't get out of. 

"I'm going go. Call me in the morning, okay?" 

"Okay.." Dwight muttered.

Quentin got into his cars and waved goodbye. Dwight waved back with an fake smile across his pale face. 

Before leaving, Quen screamed out, "Love you, dork!" Then drove away to his house. He sighed, standing there while beholding his escape. His face stayed that bright red while he left. Of course, Evan had to interrupt Dwight's little moment.

"Well, that was kinda gay." Evan commented, Dwight twisting his head and glaring down the taller man. "What? I ain't wrong, y'know."

Dwight took an short moment to breath in and out, like his mother taught him when he was younger. _Relax, Fairfield ... there may be an large buff guy here but relax ..._

"Fell me again why you're here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Evan hummed again, clearing his nasty throat. "I'm yer haunter. I'm here to haunt you. Simple."

Dwight tapped his finger against his chin, observing this guy. Now that he was up close, the more details he noticed on this guy. Jesus, he looked like he got out of an woodcutter from all the scars he had .. did he die and become an ghost? Is that what he was? An ghost? He had both the appearance and abilities as an ghost. 

"How long are you going to be here?"

Evan grinned briefly from underneath his mask, matching his mask's shaped smile, "Forever."


	3. Pizza Boy's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Dwight haunter?  
> Yeah shits gonna get real in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make these longer, I swear.

It had been an few days ever since the incident. He gotten sort of use to this new sleep paralysis roommate of his, even if he was really creepy and unsettling to look like. But, he now wasn't as alone as he was before, only having two cats to talk to and it wasn't always fun when all you hear back is meows. Speaking of the cats, Evan grew an small bond with one of them, that being Socks. Dwight could have sworn no one but himself could see Evan but .. he supposed animals were an exclusive part of this whole 'haunter' deal.

"Hey Ev?" Dwight had happen to be at the couch, putting on his shoes to get ready for work.

Evan was behind the couch he sat on, holding Socks in his arms. His large hand gently stroked it's head whilst Socks purred happily.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, what is it?"

Dwight tucked his foot into the first shoe before speaking,

"Animals can see you ... how?"

He could feel those cold, blank eyes stare over at him from behind. Then, an shuffle of movement could be heard. Evan had shrugged.

"Dunno." Evan answered, "Guess they're better than people."

Dwight paused, trying to comprehend but gave up quietly. He finally got his shoes on, ready to get to work.

"Where are ya going?" Evan asked

"Oh! I have work today!"

Evan carefully placed Socks down and stepped over towards the door. 

"I'm coming with you."

Dwight clenched his teeth together and furrowed his eyes.

"Please ... don't."

"Why not?" Evan folded his arms, "It's my job to annoy the shit out of ya."

"Can't you just watch over the cats? You like the cats, don't you?"

"I do but I'm coming with ya."

Dwight sighed. He knew he couldn't change the guy's mind, as far as he learned. Evan can be stubborn, especially with his choices. Headstrong with his words. 

"Ughhh ... Fine, let's go before I'm late _again_."

* * *

It was daytime, 12:00 am to be exact. At work, Dwight loaded up for his next delivery as the town's finest and nicest delivery man. There were an lot of times where he'd mix things up or get there late, due to traffic but .. he tried his best throughout. Sadly, however, he had an additional problem now, that being _Evan_. The car got started and he was on his way 

"So, an delivery boy, huh?" Evan jokingly teased back at the man, sitting right in the passenger seat.

Dwight frowned deeply. Words like his reminded him off his school bullies back in school. The ones who'd take his lunch money or shove him in a locker, 

"Yeah, I am." He answered back with fake confidences, "What about it?"

The fact he could confidently say he delivered pizza was the most pathetic thing. And even to fuel that pity flame, he was telling the ghost that only he could see. Talk about loneliness.

"Well, Fairfield-"

"Dwight." He corrected, "Just .. call me Dwight. Please."

He already had enough people addressing him by his last name. he started to dislike it. His boss, Tapp .. he wanted to be called by his first name.

"Alrighty, Dwight, where the fuck we heading to?"

"Hmm ... there's an order on Winding Way, north street. Gotta get an go on before I get yelled at."

"By who? Yer boss?"

"Yeah.. sort of screwed up orders last time, y'know? "

Evan rotated his head back to the road, gently nodding his head, as if he understood. He got the idea of what he talked about. He had the same experience back when Evan was truly alive ... hard work and mistakes were seen as the most horrible thing anyone could see from you. 

In less than a few minutes, Dwight got to the house that ordered said pizza. He grabbed the box and approached the door. His index finger pushed the doorbell gently and waited. It took an few minutes until an famailar face approached the door. _Jake motherfucking Park._ It has been an while since he met up with the guy, only seeing him in school. Ever since they all became adults, Jake went his own way, so, it was an surprise to see him again

"Dwight?" 

"Jake! It's been an while."

"Yeah.. it has been."

"Oh! Uh.. here's your pizza!"

Dwight handed the pizza to Jake, who took it gently from him, then handed over the exact money for said pizza. Can't take it without paying!

"How's life going for you?"

"Good, good ... happy to see you again, Dwi. Sorry for losing touch with you."

Dwight nervously waved his hands, "No, no, it's fine, we can catch up if you'd like!"

Jake stared blankly, deciding. He loved Dwight as an good friend and, as much as he was as anti-social dude, he wanted to talk to the nerd more.

"Sure, sounds good with me."

"That's great, uh, could I get your number? As gay as that sounds?"

Jake snorted and cracked an smile. That surely got an laugh out of him. He's going to love seeing the guy again. 

"Sure, give me an moment. "

Jake went inside to find an open and paper. Shockingly, there wasn't much, probably because Jake didn't exactly need paper, working at the local park as an job. It paid quite well. Under an minute, he came back with an small piece of an bill, at least the blank part of it, thankfully and in red ink was Jake's number. He procced to hand it back to the delivery and flash an smile.

"See you so, Dwi. Call me anytime."

And the door closed and Jake was free to devour the pizza.

Dwight glanced back at the piece of paper. Sort some reason, it reminded him of high school and how he once asked an lady for her number. He got it ... but it was the wrong number. But he knew Jake. He didn't lie .. well, most of the time he doesn't. 

"C'mon, Dweet! Stop being gay for once! Don't wanna be late again, remember?"

Snapping out of it, he raced to the car, "Right! Sorry, Ev!"

" What did I say 'bout that nickname? Don't call me that."

Dwight didn't listen. He belted his seatbelts, took an few breathers and drove off, on his way to the next house ..

* * *

It was midnight now, dark and somewhat windy. The moon shined it's brightest and the streets were almost silent. 

Back at Jake's place, he cleaned up his room from all the trash and crumbles he had left. Jake tends to be messy, like an raccoon. In fact, in high school, that was his nickname, given by both Dwight and Quentin. Dwight was nicknamed "Weasel" while Quentin was "Snail'. The old, good days ... he missed them, as much as he pushed it down his feelings, somewhat excited to call Deight again sooner or later. 

An soft _knock_ noise on the wall caused Jake scan towards the door of his bedroom. It was wide open but nothing but the dull light of the living room lights. Jake shook it off, assuming it could have been an rat or something outside. But, the _knock_ came again. He ignored it this time, still folding the bed's cover and putting the pillows back on the bed. 

The knock came one last time. Jake rolled his eyes and glanced back around from where the noise came from. However, what he saw at the door horrified him. An tall, slither, tree like being stood forth. It had twig-like hair, an dirty poncho-like cloth around it's neck and dark eyes with two, tiny white pupils. It's head tilted in an uncomfortable angle, it's hand balled up near the wall. It was the one knocking.

Jake froze up, his dark eyes widen and backing away right into the wall. His phone begun to ring ... he grabbed it and answered..

It was Dwight. 

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ you're angered, so am I. a thousand fires burn. aland of darkness from which I cannot return. you're aching, so am I. when I awaken, discover that I have been damaged by your ... world ❞
> 
> \- Haunted by Disturbed


End file.
